


Off.

by invader



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invader/pseuds/invader
Summary: In which Snufkin wasn’t sent off in a basket, and instead lived with the Joxter until the Joxter disappears for unknown reasons.





	Off.

Snufkin knew the Mymble, of course–he knew his own Mother. Just, she was never really “Mom” to him, not in the way you’d expect for a Mother and son. She was almost a stranger, like a distant Aunt you knew of, but hadn’t met (or, at least, didn’t remember meeting).

The Mymble wasn’t like his Father.

He did _everything_ with his Father, even if they were doing nothing at all. They traveled far and wide, slept under trees, caught fish and enjoyed solitude together. Snufkin was a calm child–as calm as children go, anyway.

Today, though, the Joxter told him he had to go somewhere, that he’d be back in three days’ time, and left him with the Mymble.

Perhaps he could have liked it, if it weren’t so small and confined, or if it didn’t seem to be bursting at the seams with his so, so many brothers and sisters he couldn’t nearly count them all.

He slept, bathed, and ate with them, becoming one of many of the Mymble’s many children. The smallest ones the Mymble kept close, the older ones dispersing but somehow still crowding all the same.

Never any time to think. Never any time to be alone. Never any quiet.

Snufkin felt his identity was lost. He missed his Father, and he felt like a stranger in this place. He felt imprisoned.

He had enough after two years. He didn’t realize when he’d turned 6, because nearly every day was a birthday– and they certainly couldn’t have celebrations so very often.

His longing for his father had grown into anger, resentment. Such ugly beasts, they felt like. He had stopped shedding tears for his Father, stopped worrying for the man.

He didn’t put much thought into his plan. He didn’t need to, really– the Mymble wouldn’t notice his missing among so many other children, and he’d become close with none of them. He just packed the bare essentials and left.

He didn’t know where he’d go, but he didn’t have any destination in mind, either.

Most children who run away do so because they want to be found.

This was not the case for Snufkin. He knew he wouldn’t be looked for, and he was glad of it.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing. i posted this on my snufkin rp blog but thought i'd post it here as well, where it might actually get read lol  
> i may continue this, i just am uncertain as to how. i have some bare-bones ideas but i likely won't continue this if i dont get any feedback, so.  
> i am aware this is very short. if i continue this i may add onto this chapter more, really..  
> and, again, IF I CONTINUE THIS, expect some slight snufmin bc im Gay and they are Soft


End file.
